1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame unit, and more particularly to a frame unit of a curtain wall to enhance the structural strength of the curtain wall.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 13, a conventional frame unit 90 of a curtain wall has one beam 91 and one mullion 92. Two opposite sides of the mullion 92 are respectively connected with the beam 91 and a beam 91 of another frame unit 90. With reference to FIG. 14, another conventional frame unit R of a curtain wall has a beam R1 and a mullion R2 with which an end of the beam R1 is securely connected. Multiple frame units R can be assembled with multiple plates of glass to form a curtain wall.
However, the beam 91,R1 of the conventional frame unit 90,R has to be mounted between and connected with two mullions 92,R2, and two ends of one beam 91,R1 cannot be connected with more than two mullions 92,R2. The curtain wall cannot bear strong wind loads because one beam 91,R1 cannot quickly spread the wind loads to more than two mullions 92,R2.
The thickness and width of the conventional mullions 92,R2 have to be enlarged to bear the wind loads, but this will increase the costs for material and manufacture of the mullions 92,R2.
Additionally, the structure of the conventional frame unit is complicated and the assembling of the conventional frame units is inconvenient and time consumptive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a frame unit of a curtain wall to mitigate the aforementioned problems.